Nuevo destino
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Ganondorf obtiene un arma sumamente poderosa y escapa del reino oscuro para conquistar Hyrule, Link una vez mas tendra que luchar contra el para protejer el reino.
1. El escape y la conquista

**NUEVO DESTINO.**

**El escape y la conquista.**

Después de que Link vence a Ganondorf y este es encerrado en el reino oscuro por los siete sabios, la princesa Zelda lo regresa a el y a ella misma al pasado, Navi se va y Link va al castillo para ver a la princesa, al llegar ella lo ve.

- Hola Link. – dice Zelda sonriéndole nerviosa al joven.

- Hola princesa. – dice Link algo apenado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice Zelda muy nerviosa.

- Yo solo venia a despedirme, voy a regresar al bosque de los Kokiris. – dice Link muy triste.

- Ya veo. – dice Zelda muy triste.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos minutos evitando mirarse.

- En ese caso, te deseo buena suerte y que las diosas te cuiden en tu viaje. – dice Zelda muy triste pero aparentando seguridad.

- Gracias. – dice Link muy triste.

Link se dirige hacia la salida cuando aparece Impa.

- ¿Impa? – dice Link muy sorprendido.

- Hola Link o debería decir héroe del tiempo. – dice Impa sonriéndole al joven.

La joven corre a donde la Sheikan y la abraza.

- Me alegra verte Impa. – dice Zelda muy feliz.

- ¿Pero como es posible que usted este aquí?, usted había muerto y se convirtió en la sabia del templo de las sombras. – dice Link muy confundido.

- Eso fue en el futuro Link, eso aun no ha pasado. – dice Impa calmando al joven.

- Y con Ganondorf atrapado en el reino oscuro eso jamás pasara. – dice Zelda muy seria.

- ¿Pero si eso paso en el futuro como es que los tres podemos recordarlo? – dice Link algo confundido.

- Por que solo el héroe del tiempo y los siete sabios son lo que pueden recordar lo sucedido en ese lugar, los demás no tiene idea de que eso pasó. – dice Impa muy seria.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que los otros sabios están vivos? – dice Link muy animado.

- Así es, Saria, Darunia, Ruto y Nabooru están en sus lugares de origen y todo esto es gracias a ti. – dice Impa mirando a Link.

El joven sonríe.

- Link, es hora de que regreses a tu hogar y de que sigas con tu vida. – dice Impa muy seria y algo triste.

- Tienes razón. – dice Link recordando su hogar.

Link mira a la princesa y luego se va, Zelda abraza con fuerza a su tutora y comienza a llorar. El joven sale del castillo y camina por la plaza y ve a todos alegres y haciendo sus cosas normalmente, el por un momento recuerda ese lugar plagado de Zombis.

- Eso ya pasó y nunca más va a volver a pasar. – dice Link muy serio.

Cuando Link esta a punto de salir mira hacia el castillo.

- Zelda. – piensa Link muy triste y afligido.

Link sale al campo y se dirige al bosque de los Kokiris, durante el camino el joven héroe recuerda toda su travesía, luego de unas horas finalmente llega a la entrada del bosque.

- Al fin en casa. – dice Link con algo de nostalgia.

Link entra y ve a unos Kokiris jugando, el se queda observándolos cuando un Kokiri se le acerca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice Mido furioso.

Todos dejan de jugar y observan la discusión.

- Déjame en paz Mido. – dice Link sin mucho animo.

- ¡Te dije que si salías de aquí no te permitiría regresar! – dice Mido muy molesto.

Mido estaba a punto de atacar a Link.

- ¡Mido detente! – dice Saria desde la entrada al templo del bosque.

- Pero Saria. – dice Mido muy molesto.

Link sonríe al ver a la joven peliverde con vida, ella se acerca al joven héroe y juntos entran a la casa de el.

- Saria, yo. – dice Link pero no puede terminar de hablar ya que la joven lo abrazo.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo. – dice Saria muy contenta.

- Lo mismo digo. – dice Link un poco triste.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – dice Saria preocupada.

- Es que, bueno, yo me quería disculpar contigo. – dice Link muy apenado.

- ¿Disculparte?, ¿Por qué? – dice Saria muy confundida.

- Por no haberte ayudado cuando más me necesitabas. – dice Link muy apenado.

- Link, no tienes por que disculparte, eso ya paso y créeme nunca volverá a pasar ya que Ganondorf nunca ha existido. – dice Saria.

- ¿Qué? – dice Link muy confundido.

- Ahora que el se encuentra en el reino oscuro es como si nunca hubiera existido, como si en ningún momento hubiera nacido. – dice Saria.

- ¿En serio? – dice Link muy sorprendido.

La joven Kokiri asiente con la cabeza.

- Eso quiere decir que el Gran Árbol Deku esta vivo. – dice Link muy feliz.

- Así es. – dice Saria muy alegre.

- ¿Entonces por que Mido esta furioso conmigo? – dice Link algo confundido.

- Fue por que te saliste del bosque. – dice Saria riéndose un poco.

- Ah claro, ahora entiendo. – dice Link al darse cuenta que había roto las reglas.

- Link lo mejor será que te tomes un descanso, te lo haz ganado. – dice Saria acercándose un poco mas al niño.

- Si, creo que tienes razón. – dice Link algo cansado.

Saria le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la casa.

- Hasta mañana. – dice Saria bajando las escaleras.

Link se acuesta en la cama y rápidamente se queda dormido.

El tiempo transcurrió normalmente y todas las cosas empezaban a normalizarse para todos los implicados en la batalla contra Ganondorf, Link vivía en el bosque de los Kokiris y Mido ya no lo molestaba por no tener hada ya que Navi pasaba mucho tiempo con el joven héroe (Navi después de salir del templo del tiempo regreso con el Gran Árbol Deku) aunque Link y Mido siempre encontraban una excusa para pelearse.

Zelda e Impa también habían regresado a sus vidas normales al igual que el resto de los sabios, tanto Link y la princesa a pesar de que su vida había regresado a la normalidad no podían dejar de pensar en el otro y eso los ponía muy tristes.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Link al ser un Hylian y no un Kokiri comenzó a crecer y no le quedo otra opción que irse del bosque, el joven llego hasta el rancho Lon Lon y pidió trabajo, Malon no lo dudo y convenció a su padre para que contratara a Link, el joven fue contratado en el rancho y ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con Epona.

Malon estaba feliz por que el joven trabajaba con ella pero estaba algo triste por que sabia que el estaba enamorado de alguien mas.

Navi cada vez que podía iba a visitar a Link en el rancho y le contaba como estaban los Kokiris y también le mandaba algunos mensajes de Saria.

Pasaron varios años y pronto se cumplieron 10 años desde que Link venció al temible Ganondorf.

Eran alrededor de las 5:00 a.m. y Rauru el sabio del templo del tiempo tuvo una visión en la que Ganondorf destruía todo Hyrule.

Todos en el reino dormían: Link, Zelda, Impa, Ruto, Saria, Darunia y Nabooru dormían tranquilamente cuando a todos les llego la misma visión que tuvo Rauru.

- Muy pronto Ganondorf va a escapar del reino oscuro e intentara destruir Hyrule, el ha encontrado la Shadow Sword, esa es la espada hermana de la Master Sword pero con la diferencia de que esta espada es maligna, fue escondida en el reino oscuro para que nadie la encontrara pero Ganondorf la encontró y con su poder atravesó el sello que la rodeaba el cual evitaba que alguien la tocara y ahora la sabe utilizar, ¡deben detenerlo! – dijo Rauru dentro de los sueños de cada uno de ellos.

Link y los sabios se levantaron abruptamente muy asustados.

- Ganondorf volverá. – dijeron Link, Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Darunia, Impa y Nabooru al levantarse y muy agitados.

El cielo comenzó a brillar ya que el sol por fin había salido y ya estaba amaneciendo, en un valle lejos del castillo un portal comenzó a abrirse y Ganondorf salio de el con la espada en su mano.

- Al fin libre. – dice Ganondorf mirando alrededor.

El rey maligno miro muy complacido su espada.

- Shadow Sword, espada de la oscuridad y la muerte, cubre este mundo con tus sombras y libera a tu ejercito de las tinieblas. – dice Ganondorf levantando la mano en la que tenia su poderosa arma.

La espada comenzó a emitir una energía oscura y un rayo de energía negra salio de ella directo al sol, el sol fue perdiendo brillo hasta desaparecer completamente, el cielo rápidamente se volvió oscuro y cubrió todo Hyrule, luego un gran ejercito de Stalfos (los esqueletos guerreros), lagartijas guerreras, Zombis, hombres-lobos, ogros y otra gran cantidad de criaturas aparecieron.

- ¡Vayan al castillo y tráiganme a la princesa Zelda! – dice Ganondorf en voz alta y apuntando hacia el castillo.

El ejército de monstruos se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el castillo, Rauru creo un campo de protección sobre el templo del tiempo para proteger la Master Sword.

Impa corrió a la habitación de la princesa.

- Princesa. – dice Impa muy agitada al entrar en la habitación.

- Lo se, Ganondorf se acerca. – dice Zelda sintiendo el fragmento de la trifuerza del poder.

Las criaturas llegan a la cuidad destruyendo todo a su paso y se dirigen al castillo, uno de los guardias suena las campanas y así avisa que están bajo ataque.

- Las campanas. – dice Impa muy preocupada.

Impa agarra a Zelda del brazo y salen corriendo, llegan a la habitación del rey, la Sheikan lleva a la princesa y a su padre junto con un grupo de guardias por un túnel secreto y los saca del castillo.

En tan solo 10 minutos el ejercito maligno había conquistado la cuidad y el castillo, todos los habitantes de la cuidad y los guardias fueron encerrados en las mazmorras del castillo.

Impa, la familia real y los guardias siguieron por el túnel y salieron por una cueva en una de las montañas que rodeaba al gran lago mientras Ganondorf llego al castillo y se sentó en el trono.

- Amo, el rey y la princesa escaparon antes de que llegáramos. – dice un Stalfo haciéndole una reverencia.

- Encuéntrenlos. – dice Ganondorf muy molesto.

- Como usted ordene amo. – dice el Stalfo levantándose.

- Ah por cierto, encárguense del héroe del tiempo. – dice Ganondorf recordando a Link.

- Ahora que lo menciona amo, el templo del tiempo esta cubierto por un campo de protección y no podemos atravesarlo. – dice el Stalfo esperando la reacción del nuevo rey.

- No importa, manda a dos ogros a que vigilen el templo. – dice Ganondorf sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mientras eso ocurría, en el rancho, Link corría hasta la casa de Malon, el joven llega y toca la puerta apresuradamente, la joven granjera abre la puerta y ve al joven héroe muy exaltado.

- ¿Link?, ¿Qué pasa? – dice Malon muy adormilada.

- Malon, tú, Talon e Ingo deben irse de aquí, corren peligro. – dice Link muy angustiado.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dice Malon muy confundida.

- Es difícil de explicar. – dice Link muy serio.

En ese momento un gran numero de criaturas se dirigían hacia el rancho, cuando estaban a punto de llegar Malon sale guiando una carreta y en la parte de atrás iban Ingo y Talon agarrándose muy fuerte de unas cuerdas para no caerse.

Link salio del rancho cabalgando a Epona y vio a las criaturas, el joven desenvaino una espada que Malon le regalo y corrió en dirección opuesta a la que fueron Malon y los demás.

Link cabalgo hasta un bosque seguido muy de cerca de las criaturas, el joven entro en el bosque a toda velocidad y con gran habilidad paso a través de los árboles dejando a sus perseguidores atrás.

Link llego hasta la entrada del bosque Kokiri y cuando iba a entrar Navi apareció.

- Espera Link no entres. – dice Navi muy triste.

- ¿Por qué? – dice Link muy preocupado por Saria y los demás Kokiris.

- Todos han sido capturados. – dice Navi muy triste.

- Debo ayudarlos. – dice Link bajándose del caballo e intentando entrar en el bosque pero el hada le cerro el paso.

- Link no puedes ayudarlos, son demasiados, la única forma de salvarlos es venciendo a Ganondorf. – dice Navi muy seria.

- ¿Tu como sabes que el ha vuelto? – dijo Link muy sorprendido.

- Saria me contó. – dice Navi muy triste.

- Entonces que es lo que debo hacer. – dice Link muy confundido.

- Le conté al Gran Árbol Deku y el me dijo que debes buscar la Master Sword, vencer a Ganondorf y destruir su espada. – dice Navi muy seria.

- Link. – dice Rauru en la mente del joven.

Link miro hacia todos lados.

- Link, soy Rauru, Zelda esta en peligro, debes salvarla antes de que sea tarde, ella se dirige al reino de los Zoras. – dice Rauru muy serio.

- Zelda. – piensa Link muy preocupado.

- Vamos Navi. – dice Link montándose en Epona.

El hada se metió dentro de la camisa del joven y el comenzó a cabalgar directo al reino Zora.

Impa y su grupo se dirigieron hasta el lago y nadaron por el túnel secreto que llevaba al reino Zora. Al llegar al reino vieron a los Zoras luchando arduamente contra un gran ejército de Stalfos, Impa y algunos de los guardias fueron a ayudarlos, luego de una terrible batalla derrotaron a los esqueletos, los Zoras le dieron la bienvenida a Zelda y a su grupo de repente una pared se rompe y un gran dragón entra en la cueva.

El enorme reptil alado agarra a Zelda y sale de la cueva, Impa y los demás intentan detener al dragón pero fallan y solo pueden mirar con impotencia como la criatura se aleja volando rápidamente del reino llevándose a Zelda entre sus garras.

El ejército de Ganondorf rápidamente conquistaba ciudades y todos los habitantes solo podían escapar hacia donde pudieran, en Kakariko todos los habitantes fueron a refugiarse con los Gorons, muy pronto casi todo Hyrule estaba cayendo bajo las garras del temible rey maligno.


	2. El encuentro

**Quiero agradecer a Lilith, a '-Final Fantasy-'Final Evil-' y a Zilia K por los reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**El encuentro.**

Link se acercaba presuroso al reino Zora cuando vio al dragón, el joven noto que la criatura llevaba a una mujer entre sus garras y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Zelda. – dice Link muy sorprendido.

El joven inmediatamente comenzó a seguir al enorme reptil, Link agarro un arco que estaba colgado en la silla de montar de Epona (Antes de salir del rancho se armo muy bien) y una flecha, apunto lo mejor que pudo y le lanzo una flecha que le dio en una de las alas al dragón obligándolo a aterrizar, el reptil giro hacia donde venia el joven y su caballo.

Zelda se sorprendió al ver a Link.

El joven se acercaba galopando rápidamente hacia la enorme criatura y lanzo otra flecha que le dio directo en el ojo al dragón el cual del dolor soltó a la princesa. Zelda cayó en el suelo e inmediatamente se alejo de la criatura que rugía del dolor.

Link se acerco al dragón y este se abalanzo contra el joven, Epona se movió a un lado esquivando a la criatura Link aprovecho y le enterró la espada en el cuello al dragón que dio un rugido de dolor y cayo muerto.

El joven se bajo del caballo, se acerco al dragón y saco su espada, Zelda se acerco rápidamente a Link.

Los dos jóvenes se vieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, luego de un par de minutos ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron muy apenados y muy nerviosos.

- ¿Se, se encuentra bien princesa? – dice Link muy nervioso sin atreverse a mirar a la joven.

- Si, si gracias. – dice Zelda con la cara completamente roja y mirando hacia el suelo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevían a mirarse, desde que Link había abandonado el castillo hace mas de diez años ellos solo habían podido hablar pocas veces y esas conversaciones eran breves y casi fugaces, pero aun así ninguno de los dos podía olvidar al otro, Link siempre que tenia una oportunidad se escabullía en el castillo solo para poder ver a la princesa y Zelda aprovechaba sus salidas del castillo para pasar por el rancho y observar de lejos al joven y verlo trabajar.

- ¿Princesa se encuentra bien? – dice Navi saliendo de la camisa del joven.

- Si. – dice Zelda volviendo a la realidad.

- Me alegro. – dice Navi muy seria.

- ¿Cómo me encontraron? – dice Zelda algo confundida.

- Fue Rauru, el nos dijo en donde encontrarla. – dice Link muy serio y algo nervioso por la cercanía de la princesa.

- Ya veo, y ahora¿Qué hacemos?, Ganondorf es ahora mas poderoso que antes. – dice Zelda muy molesta.

- Hay que buscar la Master Sword y derrotarlo. – dice Link muy serio.

- Pero es muy peligroso. – dice Zelda muy preocupada.

- Lo se, pero no hay otra opción. – dice Link muy serio.

Zelda estaba muy triste por que el joven iba a arriesgar nuevamente su vida para intentar salvar a Hyrule, el ya una vez lo había hecho y no había ganado nada por su valentía, ni siquiera fama ya que ninguno sabia lo que el había hecho.

- Princesa busque un lugar seguro y quédese ahí hasta que todo esto termine. – dice Link muy serio y montándose en Epona.

- No. – dice Zelda muy seria.

Link mira a la joven muy confundido.

- Si tú vas a ir yo voy contigo. – dice Zelda acercándose al joven.

- No puedo permitirlo. – dice Link muy serio.

- Soy la princesa y tú debes hacer lo que yo diga. – dice Zelda con gran arrogancia aunque en el fondo estaba triste por tener que hablarle así al joven.

- Pero. – dice Link muy preocupado por la seguridad de la joven.

Ella se monto en el caballo y así se dirigieron al castillo, Zelda inconcientemente se recostó sobre Link y ambos se sonrojaron. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al castillo una gran cantidad de criaturas aparecieron.

El joven no podía pelear con la princesa en la espalda y cambio de dirección acercándose a Kakariko. Link se bajo del caballo y se dispuso a pelear con las criaturas, Zelda, Epona y Navi se alejaron de la pelea, eran al menos 30 criaturas en las que sobresalían los Stalfos, las criaturas rodearon al joven héroe, Link desenvaino su espada y se acomodo su escudo, las criaturas atacaron al joven quien con gran habilidad los eliminaba uno a uno, la joven no quería que le hicieran daño a Link así que se bajo del caballo y tomo otra espada que estaba en la montura de Epona (una espada que Link tenia de repuesto), se acerco al joven y comenzó a luchar contra las criaturas, rápidamente ambos jóvenes acabaron con todas las criaturas.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste, digo, en donde aprendió a luchar así? – dice Link muy sorprendido.

- Impa me enseño a luchar. – dice Zelda algo nerviosa.

Un Stalfo apareció detrás de la princesa y la ataco con su espada, Link agarro a la princesa y la lanzo a un lado recibiendo el ataque, la espada del esqueleto se enterró en el hombro del joven quien con su espada despedazo al Stalfo.

- ¡Link¿Te encuentras bien? – dice Zelda muy preocupada.

La princesa se acerco al joven héroe y vio la herida que él tenia en su hombro, inmediatamente agarro una de las mangas de su vestido que durante la lucha se había dañado un poco y la arranco, Zelda cubrió la herida con ella y cuando se separaron ambos se dieron cuenta que durante la batalla sus ropas se habían dañado un poco, así que al mirar la situación del otro se sonrojaron notablemente.

- Link¿te encuentras bien? – dice Navi acercándose a la pareja.

- Si Navi, Tranquila estoy bien. – dice Link sonriéndole al hada.

- Link voy a ver como están Saria y los demás Kokiris, regreso en cuanto pueda. – dice Navi echándose a volar.

Los dos jóvenes vieron como el hada se alejaba.

- Ellos no van a poder hacer esto solos, debo conseguir ayuda. – piensa Navi aumentando la velocidad.

A pesar de que Hyrule estaba cubierto de sombras la noche llego y la temperatura aumento considerablemente, Link recogió leña e hizo una fogata para que ellos no se congelaran.

Debido al frió ambos jóvenes tuvieron que sentarse juntos para darse calor mutuamente. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos y no se atrevían a mirarse así que los dos tenían la vista clavada en la fogata. El silencio que estaba en el lugar era casi sepulcral y solo lo rompía el viento y el sonido a madera quemándose.

Link y Zelda no pudieron contenerse más y se miraron al mismo tiempo, la atmósfera que envolvía el momento los había hechizado, sus actos ya no estaban siendo controlados por sus pensamientos, algo más fuerte los estaba impulsado.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – piensa Zelda acercándose peligrosamente al chico sintiendo como sus labios se rozaban sutilmente.

- Link. – dice Zelda suavemente.

Link estaba muy confundido pero haciendo un esfuerzo se separo muy lentamente de la joven.

- Link yo. – dice Zelda muy nerviosa acortando la distancia que los separaba.

- Princesa no. – dice Link levantándose del suelo.

Zelda miraba muy confundida al joven.

- No podemos hacer esto, usted es una princesa y yo, yo soy nada, aunque lo desee más que nada en el mundo, esto no puede ser. – dice Link muy triste.

Zelda bajo la cabeza muy triste, sabia que lo que el joven decía era verdad, su relación era imposible, aunque ahora sabia que Link sentía por ella lo mimo que ella sentía por el y eso por un lado la hacia sentir mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, cuando despertaron los dos estaban muy juntitos, ella estaba recostada sobre su hombro, se sonrojo de inmediato pero no se separo, solo se recostó mejor, Link al poco tiempo despertó y al ver a la princesa justo a su lado se sonrojo y suavemente la intento despertar.

Al poco tiempo los dos desayunaron y sin dirigirse palabra alguna desayunaron unas frutas que Link tenia en su mochila, al cabo de un par de minutos los dos ya habían terminado de desayunar.

Una hora después, ambos caminaron en silencio dirigiéndose rápidamente al castillo, salieron de Kakariko e inmediatamente fueron al castillo y justo en la puerta de la ciudad estaban 5 Stalfos, Link se lanzo contra ellos y desenvainando su espada les dio fin rápidamente.

Sin perder tiempo entraron en la ciudad, llegaron al templo del tiempo donde dos ogros gigantescos cada uno con una gigantesca espada custodiaban la entrada, Zelda se escondió mientras Link comenzó a luchar contra ellos, uno de los monstruos ataco al joven con su espada este dio una voltereta hacia atrás y esquivo el ataque, al caer al suelo tomo impulso y dio un gran salto y con su espada golpeo en el cuello al ogro cortándole la cabeza, el otro monstruo iba a atacar a Link pero el joven giro rápidamente y le clavo la espada directamente en el pecho a la criatura, el ogro se desplomo en el suelo, Zelda se acerco rápidamente a Link para ver como se encontraba, los cuerpos de los guerreros desaparecieron en una espacia de fuego negro y ambos jóvenes entraron al templo.

Ambos lograron atravesar el campo de protección que Rauru había puesto sobre el templo para evitar que Ganondorf destruyera la Master Sword, Link se acerco al pedestal y agarro la espada.

- Por favor Master Sword ayúdame a detener a Ganondorf y así evitar que el destruya Hyrule. – dice Link sacando la espada.

Un brillo azul cubrió toda la sala y Zelda se tapo los ojos, cuando el brillo seso la joven pudo ver a Link con la Master Sword en su mano, el joven héroe desenvaino su espada y la dejo al lado del pedestal y guardo la espada sagrada en la funda.

Zelda vio a Link muy pensativo y se le acerco.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dice Zelda muy preocupada por la expresión de el.

- Ganondorf nos uso como sus títeres. – dice Link muy molesto.

- ¿Qué? – dice Zelda muy confundida.

- Acabo de hablar con Rauru, el me dijo que nadie sabia de la existencia de la Shadow Sword, Ganondorf se encontró con unos libros antiguos y allí descubrió el escondite de esa espada. – dice Link muy furioso.

- No entiendo. – dice Zelda muy confundida.

- Todo lo que paso antes con Ganondorf solo fue una estrategia para que lo mandaran al reino oscuro para poder encontrar esa espada, el nos uso y no nos dimos cuenta, ni el mismo Rauru supo de la Shadow Sword hasta que fue demasiado tarde. – dice Link muy molesto.

- Eso no importa Link, si hay alguien capas de detenerlo eres tu. – dice Zelda muy nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

Link también se sonrojo ante este comentario.

Rápidamente ambos se dirigieron al castillo, al llegar vieron que el castillo estaba completamente rodeado por los hombres de Ganondorf, había Stalfos, lagartijas guerreras, Zombis y decenas de otras criaturas, el ejercito maligno se acercaba lentamente hacia los jóvenes, en ese momento Impa, Darunia, Nabooru y un gran ejercito de soldados, campesinos, Gorons, Gerudos y Zoras aparecieron y comenzaron a luchar contra las criaturas.

- Link, princesa, por favor derroten a Ganondorf, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. – dice Impa eliminado a un Stalfo.

- Link. – dice Navi apareciendo sobre el joven.

- Navi¿Dónde habías estado? – dice Link muy serio.

- Buscando ayuda. – dijo Navi muy alegre.

Los dos jóvenes entraron rápidamente al castillo seguidos por el hada.

- Link protege a la princesa. – piensa Impa al tiempo que destruía a un Zombi.

Los tres corrían por los largos corredores dirigiéndose a la sala del trono en donde debería estar Ganondorf, luego de varios minutos llegaron a la habitación.

- ¿Es aquí? – dice Link muy serio.

- Si. – dice Zelda muy preocupada.

- Llego la hora. – dice Link abriendo la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y los tres entraron en la sala, en el trono se encontraba Ganondorf sonriendo.

**Dejen reviews por favor.**


	3. La batalla final

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**La batalla final.**

- Vaya, que tenemos aquí, si es el héroe del tiempo y la princesa sin reino que han venido a luchar, que acaso no entienden que soy invencible. – dice Ganondorf con gran arrogancia.

- Eso esta por verse. – dice Link desenvainado la Master Sword.

- Como quieras. – dice Ganondorf sacando la Shadow Sword.

- Link por favor ten cuidado. – dice Zelda muy preocupada.

Ganondorf y Link comienzan a pelear chocando sus espadas, cada choque entre las espadas mágicas creaba una pequeña explosión de energía, el joven salta y lanza un golpe desde arriba, Ganondorf lo bloquea con su espada y con su mano libre le lanza una esfera de energía oscura a Link mandándolo contra una pared, el joven se levanta con algo de trabajo.

- Eres un gran guerrero muchachito, pero esta vez yo tengo mucho mas poder que antes y no podrás vencerme. – dice Ganondorf levantando su espada y lanzándole a Link un rayo con ella.

El joven gira por el suelo esquivando el ataque y se levanta, Zelda y Navi solo podían mirar la pelea rogando por que Link fuera el ganador, Ganondorf se lanza contra el joven para asestarle un golpe con la espada, Link detiene el golpe con su espada y le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su mano libre haciendo que Ganondorf retroceda.

El temible rey maligno se prepara para atacar al joven, ambos se acercan corriendo y Ganondorf salta y en el aire da un giro y sube su mano para que con el giro esta caiga con mucha mas fuerza, el joven bloquea con mucha dificultad el ataque.

Los dos guerreros se enfrascan en un combate en donde sus espadas chocaban a velocidades de vértigo, la batalla era muy pareja y ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido, el maligno rey ataca con su espada baja pero Link salta y esquiva el golpe, el joven ataco por varias partes a Ganondorf pero este bloqueaba cada ataque con su arma y de un giro rápido logro que Link retrocediera un poco.

El joven héroe se lanzo contra su oponente el cual le lanzo una gran esfera de energía oscura y lo estrello contra una pared, la joven princesa y el hada solo podían observar la terrible batalla sin poder hacer algo para ayudar al joven.

Con el golpe que Link recibió soltó su espada y cuando se fue a levantar Ganondorf estaba frente a el con su espada dirigiéndola a su cuello.

- Llego la hora. – dice Ganondorf riéndose.

La Shadow Sword brillo y un aura negra salio de ella directo hacia Link el cuan apenas la energía lo toco se callo en el suelo revolcándose del dolor.

- Link. – piensa Zelda impotente al no poder ni siquiera acercarse a su amado.

El joven se levanta del suelo ya calmado y se arrodilla frente a Ganondorf.

- ¿Link que estas haciendo? – dice Navi al ver al joven actuar de esa manera.

El joven ni se inmuto ante el comentario.

- Grita todo lo que quieras, el solo obedece mis órdenes. – dice Ganondorf muy satisfecho

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dice Zelda muy preocupada por el joven.

- El ahora es mi esclavo mental y solo hará lo que yo diga. – dice Ganondorf haciéndole una señal a Link para que se levantara.

El joven se levanta del suelo.

- Mátalas. – dice Ganondorf señalando a la princesa y al hada.

Link voltea a verlas y se acerca rápidamente a ellas, Zelda estaba muy confundida y no podía reaccionar, el joven la toma por el cuello y la apoya contra una pared mientras los pies de la chica intentaban tocar el suelo.

- Li, Link, por favor reacciona, no te dejes controlar por el, tu eres el héroe de Hyrule, de todos, mi salvador. – dice Zelda con el poco aire que le quedaba.

El joven soltó poco a poco a la princesa aunque en su rostro aun no había expresión alguna, en cuanto Zelda toco el suelo acerco su rostro al de Link y lo beso, poco a poco el fue reaccionando y correspondió el beso, en cuanto el beso termino Zelda se dio cuenta de que el ya había despertado del hechizo que le hizo Ganondorf.

- No se como lo hiciste pero lo vas a pagar muy caro. – dice Ganondorf lanzándose para acabar con ambos jóvenes a la vez.

Navi se lanza contra el rey maligno y lo golpea en el rostro, el joven se separa de la princesa y toma su espada, Link aprovecha que el villano bajo la guardia y le da una fuerte patada en el pecho, Ganondorf retrocede por el golpe e intenta contraatacar, el joven esquiva el ataque y golpea al villano con la empuñadura de su arma en su rostro, Ganondorf se apoya con su espada en el suelo para no caerse mientras varias gotas de sangre recorrían su rostro.

El joven sin perder el tiempo ataca al villano con una combinación de patadas y golpes, Link le dio una patada tan fuerte a Ganondorf que este fue a dar contra una pared.

El rey maligno estallo en furia y comenzó a trasformarse en Ganon (la criatura en la que trasformo al final de **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME**.), Ganon tenia un cuerno mas en su frente y esa era la Shadow Sword que se había fusionado a el, en cada una de sus manos llevaba una gigantesca espada con la que amenazaba con aplastar al héroe del tiempo.

Link se alejo un poco de la criatura.

- Link, su cuerno, debes atacar su cuerno. – dice Navi muy preocupada por el joven (Si alguien sabe por que esta hada sabe el punto débil de cada monstruo por favor que me lo diga).

Ganon ataco a Link pero este dio un gran salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, el joven cae en el suelo y corre alrededor del monstruo, Ganon le da un fuerte golpe a Link con su cola y este va a tener contra una columna.

- ¡Link! – dijeron Zelda y Navi al unísono al ver como el joven se chocaba contra la columna.

Link se levanto apoyando su espalda contra la columna y agarro muy fuerte su espada.

- Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer. – dice Link con gran arrogancia.

Ganon quedo enceguecido por la rabia y se lanzo contra el joven para aplastarlo, Link espero que la criatura estuviera lo suficientemente cerca entonces se lanzo a un lado y Ganon se estrello con tanta fuerza con la columna que esta se rompió y los pedazos cayeron encima de el.

Ganon salio de entre los escombros y Link aprovecho y se lanzo contra el cortándole el cuerno de un solo movimiento, Ganon lanzo un golpe contra el joven que esquivo el ataque y le clavo la Master Sword en la cabeza al villano eliminándolo de una vez por todas.

El cuerno en el que se había convertido la Shadow Sword volvió a su forma original como espada y comenzó a flotar despidiendo una gran cantidad de energía oscura.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dice Link cubriéndose de la energía.

- Es la espada, ahora que nadie la controla esta liberando toda su energía, si sigue así destruirá todo Hyrule. – dice Zelda muy asustada.

- ¿Cómo la detenemos? – dice Link muy preocupado.

- No se puede, la única forma de detenerla seria destruyéndola y lo único que podría destruirla seria la Master Sword, pero la cantidad de energía que rodea la espada no dejaría que nadie se le acerque. – dice Navi muy seria.

- Tengo que destruirla. – piensa Link muy serio preocupado por Zelda y los demás.

El joven se acerco lentamente a la espada con mucha dificultad ya que las ondas de energía oscura lo golpeaban con mucha fuerza, finalmente Link llego hasta la espada y reunió toda su energía en la Master Sword, la espada comenzó a brillar con su energía azul y Link dio un gran golpe con su espada rompiendo la espada maligna, la espada se rompió en cientos de pedazos y exploto en una gran explosión que destruyo casi toda la sala, Zelda y Navi salieron disparadas por la explosión, inmediatamente después que la espada se destruyo toda la oscuridad en Hyrule desapareció al igual que las criaturas, Impa y todos los guerreros iban a festejar cuando vieron la explosión y además como la Master Sword caía enfrente de ellos clavándose en el suelo.

- Link, princesa. – piensa Impa muy asustada.

Rápidamente agarro la espada y entro al castillo seguida por su ejercito. Zelda y Navi comenzaron a despertar.

- Link. – dice Zelda en cuanto recordó lo sucedido.

La joven princesa entro corriendo a las ruinas de la sala del trono seguida por Navi y comenzaron a buscar a Link, Zelda vio al joven tirado en el suelo boca abajo, rápidamente se acerco a el y dándole vuelta lo acostó sobre sus piernas.

Impa y los demás llegaron y vieron el cuerpo de Ganon sin vida y cuando iban a celebrar vieron a la princesa con Link acostado sobre sus piernas sin moverse.

- Link, Link por favor despierta, no me dejes sola por favor, no te mueras por favor yo, yo te necesito, no me dejes. – dice Zelda llorando abrazando muy fuerte al joven.

Impa y los demás veían desconsolados la escena, estaban felices por que Ganondorf había muerto pero también estaban tristes por que un joven había sacrificado su vida para salvarlos a todos.

Zelda lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Navi volaba alrededor de ella.

- Link. – dice Navi también llorando.

Zelda acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de Link.

- ¿Por qué?, cuando por fin encuentro el amor de mi vida esto tiene que pasar. – dice Zelda muy triste.

- Princesa. – piensa Impa muy triste.

- Link, yo te amo y lo seguiré haciendo toda mi vida. – dice Zelda acercando su rostro al de Link y besándolo.

La mano del joven comenzó a brillar justo en el lugar en donde estaba la trifuerza del coraje. La mano de Zelda en donde estaba la trifuerza de la sabiduría también brillaba al igual que la mano de Ganon en donde estaba la trifuerza del poder.

La Master Sword comenzó a brillar y se le escapo de las manos a Impa y empezó a flotar sobre el cuerpo de Link, la trifuerza que estaba en el cuerpo de Ganon salio de su cuerpo al igual que la de Link y la de Zelda, las tres partes de la trifuerza se unieron sobre la Master Sword formando la trifuerza, el mágico triangulo brillo con una gran luz y se dividió en tres pero esta vez todas las partes entraron en el cuerpo de Link.

- Tal parece que por fin ha aparecido un portador digno para toda la trifuerza. – piensa Rauru observando en su mente todo lo que ocurría en Hyrule.

El joven héroe empezó a mover una de sus manos y esto hizo que la princesa se lo quedara observando, el abrió lentamente los ojos y vio el rostro de Zelda aun cubierto por algunas lágrimas.

- Hola. – dice Link con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – dice Zelda abrazando con mucha fuerza al joven.

Navi estaba feliz al igual que todos los espectadores que empezaron a gritar y a reírse, Zelda ayudo a Link a levantarse y este tomo la Master Sword que seguía flotando en el aire y la guardo en su funda.

Navi se lanzo contra Link y se hundió en su pecho.

- Eres un tonto¿lo sabias? – dice Navi muy feliz.

- Si ya me lo habían dicho antes. – dice Link mirando a Zelda.

Pasaron varios días y Link se quedo en el castillo recuperándose de sus heridas y era muy bien cuidado por Zelda que no se le despegaba ni un minuto, la noticia de que Ganondorf había sido vencido por Link se esparció por todo Hyrule y todos los Kokiris en especial Saria estaban felices incluyendo a Mido.

Los Gorons, los Zoras y todos los Hylians también estaban felices y rápidamente la paz volvió al reino, todos volvían a sus hogares y continuaban con sus vidas.

El rey volvió al castillo y después de hablar con la princesa y que ella le contara todo lo ocurrido con Ganondorf y con Link fue a la habitación en la que el se estaba quedando y les ordeno a todos que se salieran de la habitación para hablar el solo con el joven.

- Link. – dice el rey muy serio.

- Su majestad. – dice Link levantándose un poco de la cama para reverenciar al rey.

- No, no te levantes, tienes que descansar. – dice el rey haciendo que el joven se acostara de nuevo en la cama.

- Hay algo en lo que le pueda servir. – dice Link muy respetuosamente.

- Quiero que me digas que es lo que tú sientes por mi hija. – dice el rey muy serio.

Link se sonrojo un poco al escuchar la pregunta.

- ¿Y bien?, estoy esperando la respuesta. – dice el rey un poco impaciente.

- Bueno, su majestad yo a su hija, la, la amo. – dice Link algo apenado y muy nervioso.

- ¿La amas? – dice el rey muy serio.

- Así es, la amo con cada fuerza de mi alma. – dice Link muy nervioso por la frialdad en la mirada del rey.

- ¿Estas conciente que lo tuyo con mi hija es imposible? – dice el rey muy serio.

- Si. – dice Link muy triste.

- ¿Entonces? – dice el rey muy serio.

- Eso no me importa, yo a su hija la amo y la seguiré amando aunque no podamos estar juntos. – dice Link muy decidido.

- En ese caso. – dice el rey muy serio acercándose lenta y amenazadoramente al joven.

Link cerró los ojos esperando la reacción del rey.

- Felicidades. – dice el rey muy feliz y colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven.

- ¿Qué? – dice Link muy confundido.

- Has demostrado un valor inigualable, así que permitiré que mi hija y tu se casen, bienvenido a la familia. – dice el rey muy animado.

Dos meses después Link y Zelda se casaron y todos estaban invitados a la fiesta, los Kokiris, los Gorons, los Zoras, los Hylians, las Gerudos y cada habitante de Hyrule que había querido ir a la fiesta, todos festejaban la unión de los dos jóvenes que habían logrado vencer al temible Ganondorf.

**FIN.**

**Dejen reviews por favor.**


End file.
